Indestructible
by crazymonsterluv22
Summary: Angel Groven is a dangerous weapon that many people desperately want in their grasp. You see, Angel isn't just a regular witch. Besides being a genius in wizardry, Angel is indestructible. Read inside for full summary. Rated M to be safe. SS/OC
1. Summary

Full summary:

Angel Groven is a dangerous weapon that many people desperately want in their grasp.

You see, Angel isn't just a regular witch. Besides being a genius in wizardry, Angel is indestructible. Spells can hit her, but they can't wound her. She can't bleed at all. And she can't die.

So when Severus Snape comes into her life, and she starts challenging everything he thought he knew, how will they cope?

While trying to stay alive and keep the people she loves safe, will Angel stay alive?

Or will she finally be hurt with something even worse than the killing curse?

A/N:

Thank you to all those who read. I hope you enjoy.


	2. 20 Years Ago

20 Years Ago

"Angel...come out, darling. I'm not going to hurt you...Nobody will hurt you..."

From her point of view behind the large white pillar she could see Rodger and six other men all holding guns and searching for her. They had already found her sister, Clover, and shot her five times. The first three were to see if she was the right twin. The fourth to stop any heartbeat that there might have been. And the fifth so she would remain dead.

"Angel, it isn't funny anymore. You need to come out...Come to me. Uncle Rodger will keep you safe." Angel shivered in disgust at the way he talked about himself. He acted like he had never shot Clover in cold blood. Like he was still the same 'Uncle Rodger' that took them to the carnival and helped them put up Christmas lights. It was sickening.

Angel continued breathing evenly through her nose and slowly crawled under a nearby desk. She tried not to think about her twin lying dead on the ground, blood everywhere, but she couldn't stop the terrible thought from coming into her mind.

Trying not to cry, Angel instead thought of everything good about her sister. The perfect happiness she brought to everyone around her. How, when she would walk into a room her smile would make the entire room light up with joy. And how she would hold Angel as she cried for her parents, and whisper that it would all be okay. Then, for a while, Angel would actually believe it was. Just because Clover said so.

At many moments in time, Angel would think that their parents had mixed up their names. For Clover was the perfect angel to anyone. Whereas Angel, herself, barely talked to anyone besides her sister and stayed to herself most of the time.

That was really the only way to tell the two six year olds apart. They both looked exactly alike. Both had straight white-blonde hair and amber eyes. They shared the same petite frame and short figure. Basically, they looked like exact copies of one another (being twins, obviously).

But even though they had social differences, they were as close as one could be with each other. They shared everything and would die for their twin.

It seemed like just that had finally happened.

"Gotcha."

Angel was thrown back into reality as the frightening face of her uncle appeared little more than ten feet away from where she hid. Silent tears fell down her face as he walked closer and closer...until finally, he was squatting on the floor with a huge grin.

"It's high time I found you. You really shouldn't have been hiding from me like that. What I don't understand is why you didn't answer me when I called for you. You need to learn some respect for me, Angel. After all, I am your uncle." Rodger concluded as he dragged Angel by the hair to the entrance hallway. All of his men were waiting there, three had their guns lowered, two had theirs pointed at the double doors of the manor, and the last was looking out of the window by one of the doors.

Rodger threw his niece to the floor and laughed evilly as she sobbed.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked and she shook her head. He then proceeded to kick her. "You should, Angel. You should."

"Markesan!" Rodger hollered.

"Yes sir?"

"It's time." With that, 'Markesan' pulled out a long stick from his coat and pointed it at her in disgust and contempt

The last two words that Angel heard from her uncle broke whatever string was holding her together.

"Kill her."


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One:

"Come on, Bae. Just half a mile more. Then we'll be home and safe." Angel patted her long-time only friend and ally on the head softly, and continued on her way through the woods. The huge wolf trotted along-side her wearily, constantly vigilant of their surroundings.

It was too risky to apparate, what with the ministry and other groups watching for even the slightest change, so they had to walk at all times. It didn't make much of a difference to Bae, and after years spent in the wilderness, Angel either.

Soon they were back to the small cottage Angel had built hidden deep within the woods, over by a stream. As they entered the household, Angel unloaded her bag full of books, quills, trinkets, and other essentials. She quickly put all of them away and proceeded to start a fire in the hearth. Bae laid down on the rug next to her as she prodded at the fire.

"I wish I could have more of those visits into town. The people there are so kind and welcoming." Angel said as she sat on the floor and smiled softly at the wolf. He looked at her deeply with his mismatched eyes that seemed to say "I'm sorry you can't."

"I know, I know. It's too dangerous. I could get caught." Angel replied, not quite sad, but understandingly. Bae scooted forward and rested his head on her knee. His tongue swept out and he licked her palm and wagged his tail, trying to cheer his human up. She smiled brightly and stood up, walking into her makeshift kitchen and started to prepare food. "Well, at least I have you, Bae. I don't know what I'd do without you. Now, for dinner! What shall we have today? Mystery Meat or Suspicious Stew? Hhm? Oh, alright. Mystery Meat it is. I know how you enjoy rabbit so much and we have more than enough due to your most recent hunting spree."

She continued to cook with a smile as Bae watched her with an ear perked, listening to any noises coming from outside.

"It won't be too much longer now." Angel said cheerfully. A few minutes later, she placed a full plate on the ground next to Bae and sat down at the small kitchen table.

Once they were both finished with their meals and the dishes had been cleaned, Angel laid down on her bed with a book, Bae at her feet.

"I got this one today. It's all about mental strength, control over magic, and different types of magical bonds. It should be helpful with my training."

Bae looked at her with knowing eyes and licked her hand before going to sleep below her.

Sometimes, Angel thought, you almost look like a human trapped in a wolf form. What with your facial expressions.

She inwardly chuckled at the idea of Bae being human. Silly thoughts.

Angel began reading until it was dark out, then soon fell asleep as well, the book in her lap turned to one of the last chapters. Blood Bonds.

"Severus, do you know why I called you in here?"

In the odd shaped office sat to strikingly different people. One with a long, white beard, blue and white robes, and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The other seemed to blend into the night, what with his black hair, eyes, and clothes. He had an indifferent look upon his face, bored almost.

"Please don't patronize me like one of your precious students, Headmaster. Get to the point." Severus sneered at the old man, whist the other just smiled secretively.

"Ah, yes. The matter at why we are here. I must tell you, Severus, I had been reluctant to ask for your help on this. It made my head start aching something terrible!"

The professor was obviously annoyed and impatient now. "Sir?"

Both men knew exactly what Dumbledore was up to. Making his Slytherin Head of House crack into submission was no easy task, but one that Albus was familiar with, sadly.

"Of course. But first, lemon drop? They really are quite wonderful." He smiled and his blue eyes twinkled brightly.

Severus almost snarled out, "No."

The younger professor glared at his senior across the desk in dark contempt. They both knew it meant nothing in the end, but he still glared anyhow.

"Now! Down to business. There will be a young woman coming to stay at Hogwarts soon. She has had no official magical training, but she is extremely gifted; the likes of which almost none can comprehend." Dumbledore placed his hands in his lap and gently smiled at Snape. Severus could feel the tension in the room because of what the Headmaster had yet to say. "I wish for you to tutor her separately from the students. And I don't mean the potions that you teach the upperclassmen. I want you to teach her everything from the Dark Arts to the History of Magic. She would be seen as your assistant of sorts to the Hogwarts school and staff, that is, if you agree?"

Severus (though his face remained passive) was furious. Not only did he have to teach those dunderhead students all about a subject that they deemed "a waste of time", now he had to babysit someone who never even had magical schooling to begin with!

"Whatever you wish, Headmaster. When shall she arrive? Before the students come, I hope, as to begin her tutoring sooner rather than later." Severus said with a scoff, the hostility evident in his voice.

"Ah, yes, that is the unanswered question. You see, Ms. Reed doesn't know of these plans for her future, yet. That is my second request of you, Severus. I was hoping you and some of the order members would go retrieve her tonight and convince her to come to Hogwarts. She is currently unsafe and we need to rectify that."

As Dumbledore waited for his reply, he watched Severus's underlining facial movements. After knowing the man for almost all his life, Albus could tell what Severus was thinking despite occlumency and Severus's outward "mask". Severus nodded slightly before questioning, "When do we leave?"


End file.
